The Change
by damnnshesdopexo
Summary: Aisha comes to England on her parents orders for sophomore year, as if it wasn't bad enough, she lives with a completely different family, meets zayn, a boy with his own insecurities.


"THIS ISNT FAIR! " i yelled, i ran into my room, and slammed the door shut, not caring how stupid my actions may be.

_Who do they think they are_, i thought, this isn't fair, _they always do this to me, SHE ALWAYS TELLS ME BIG THINGS LIKE THIS RANDOMLY. Dropping random bombs on me, who the hell would be okay leaving everything they've ever had behind to go to a completely different city just to start over? I actually have a life here in the Hamptons, how could they not realize that? Ugh. Kill me now._

Someone knocked on my door, "whaaaaaat" i said lazily, yet annoyed, my dad walked in quietly, almost tip toeingly, like he didn't want anyone to find out he was here. "Look." He whispered. "i know we were really late in breaking the news to you, but i wanted to wait after we went on vacation, because, well i didn't want that to get ruined for all of us"

"so you decide to make a huge decision FOR me, and then expect to not let me know until 2 weeks before i actually HAVE to go? How could you? Did it not occur to you that i might want a say in WHERE I LIVE, and spend my next year of highschool? Honestly dad?" i said.

"Aisha, I could have done things alot differently than we did, We chose one of the places you've been dieing to go to. England! We thought England would be a great place for you, because ever since New York that's all any of us have heard you talk about.. "

"well did you hear the part where i said i wanted to go there, ONCE ive graduated, once maybe i have set a name for myself, or atleast have a decent job or SOEMTHING. I didn't expect this now! I have to go to a new school, make new friends! And find myself AGAIN. How could i be okay with something like this dad! How could you expect me to?" ugh i was hurt all over again

School this year had been full of so much shit, but i had found myself through it all, i felt good about myself for once, about everything, this summer was supposed to be amazing, and gr 10 was supposed to be better, but now i cant even imagine walking into class without feeling out of place/

"Aisha, this is why im telling you now, the place we're sending you to, they have 3 daughters, you are going to spend time with them, and get to know them over the summer. You'll still have a month and a half left. Why do you think im pushing you now? Just don't be a fuss Aisha, i promise you are going to love it there, its England!"

I was reconsidering all that I said, "There is no place like home" i said

"your home will always be here, in the Hamptons, but you've got to leave someday .. "

"why are you doing this though, whats the point of putting me in some school ALL THE WAY IN ENGLAND?" I didn't get it, why so far away.

"You'll see why, once you get there Aisha i promise. Its me, your father, who gets overprotective of when you go out with your friends to catch a movie, i wouldn't push you to go this far, if it wasn't something worthy, okay? I promise, trust your old man a little" A half smile appeared on his face

I smiled, I just couldn't stay mad at my dad for too long, it was impossible for me not to laugh when i looked at him. I started to think about going to school in England, i had to admit i was kind of intrigued. I felt excited. I almost wanted to go.

–

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME BRO?" here we go again, first it was me, and now its her "YOUR LEAVING US, YOUR SERIOUSLY LEAVING THE HAMPTONS? OMG" how was i supposed to go any farther than this, she was already going crazy|: , i felt stuck, "Look Ashley, everything's gunah be fine, you and Jenna are going to have each other, you will get through!"

"okay don't even, you make it sound like there will be no change, god don't even try. You know just as well as any of us, that we WONT be the same, nothing will when you're not there!"

"Well im not gunah be, i will be sleeping when you are talking to all the neew kids, and while you sleep, i will BE the new kid trying to talk to other people. My dads decided everything, this is going down, im gone in a week"

"i cant believe this is actually happening, i cant believe you got the chance to go to England!"

I nearly smiled, "yeaah i know, may as well make the best of it; i gotta go though, ill call you tomorrow"

I hung up, and blinked slowly; thinking about what my future could be like. _Whatever it is, it better be good._

_–_

I stepped out of my car, and looked both ways before opening the trunk and getting my dad to get all my luggage, i had 3 large suitcases 2 small ones, a handbag, and a carry on. Don't judge, im spending basically the rest of my life here, this was a small amount to begin with. We got it all on a cart, and we made our way to the departures area, where i stood in line, until it was time to say goodbye.

I was on my own from this time on, I realized. I was going to be alone. Like legit. My heart began to sink a little, I turned around to see my mom in tears, and my dad not even being able to look at me, I went to my little brother, "you're leaving now Aisha?" my eyes became watery, i smiled, "yeah, its time for me to go" and before i could start bawling my eyes out, i pulled him into a snuggled up hug. My heart was starting to ache, before i looked at my sister, and hugged her tightly too. I looked at both of them, "don't fight too much," i looked at my sister, "let him go on whenever he wants, don't be mean to him unless he starts it, even then don't," I looked at my brother "& you, be nice to your older sister, she is bigger than you are" they both nodded obediently, all 3 of us hugged again.

I slowly got up, and looked at my mom. I made a sad face, imitating her, smiled sheepishly as she pulled me into a big hug. My mom is significantly shorter than me, so i had to look down when she started giving me a lecture, "be safe, don't do anything stupid, focus on your studies, be safe" i looked at her, "this was your decision, i will do my best, but remember i never decided this. " I looked at my dad, he looked .. well different. My dad was a man of emotion, but he was a man of mystery too. You could never know what hes feeling unless he told you himself. I went to him and hugged him tightly, my eyes watered some more, before i let go, and smiled at him. Finally, I said, "I should get going, I ll call you guys as soon as i get there.. i promise"

And on that note they all began to make their way out of YVR, as I made my way inside the boarding area.

–


End file.
